1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for attaching a component, in particular a fuel distributor, to an internal combustion engine. The invention relates especially to the sector of fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, fuel at high pressure being injected via fuel injection valves into associated combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2010 046 344 A1 discloses an engine subassembly having a fuel rail that is attached to a camshaft cover. The engine subassembly can encompass a cylinder head, the camshaft cover, and a fuel rail subassembly. The fuel rail subassembly can encompass the fuel rail, a clamp subassembly, and a fuel injection device. The clamp subassembly can be secured to the fuel rail, and it can encompass an attachment element and an isolating element. The attachment element can be in engagement with the camshaft cover and can attach the fuel rail thereto. In a possible embodiment, the attachment subassembly can have attachment elements, spacers, and a sleeve, as well as a first and a second isolating element. The attachment elements can have a head and a shaft having a threaded region that is in engagement with an opening in the camshaft cover in order to attach the fuel rail to the camshaft cover. The attachment element extends through the sleeve. The first isolating element can be disposed axially between a first side of the clamp and the camshaft cover. The second isolating element can be disposed axially between the second side of the clamp and the head of the attachment element. The isolating elements can be constituted from an elastomeric material that provides damping.
The engine subassembly known from published German patent application document DE 10 2010 046 344 A1 has the disadvantage that the isolating elements define an almost constant spring stiffness because of their rectangular profile. This results in some cases, in the respective application instance, in only limited effectiveness in terms of vibration damping. In addition, temperature-related changes in the length of the individual elements of the attachment occur during operation. Because of the different materials that are utilized, this results in an effective change in the length of the isolating elements, which leads to a change in the preload on the isolating elements. The result is thus that the instantaneous preload on the isolating elements depends on the operating temperature. This also results in a corresponding correlation in the context of vibration damping. Vibration damping effectiveness thus changes during operation. Specifically, the effects of vibration damping upon initial operation and after a certain operating time span are thus different. Tuning the attachment system for a high operating temperature that is reached after a certain operating time span thus necessarily results in poor vibration damping upon initial operation, and vice versa.